God of War
by TakaShira
Summary: DISCON. AU. In a world where Dilandau has control of his elements God of Fire, Death, Destruction. Where the great General rules over hell an orphaned thief makes a foul choice that puts her to his mercy. Imprisoned in his domain & unwilling to submit.


* * *

The rain, oh the rain. How it pounded down once again towards the soft cobblestones washing away the filth and the dead. While most of those inhabiting the poor excuses for shelter that lined the flooded streets mourned the loss of loved who ones who had already fallen to the illnesses brought on by the vicious rains, a young thief fled those of authority leading them through the slum streets.

Nemesis could only smile thanking the blessed rains that washed away all traces of her passage, but she could still hear their heavy foot falls as the clumsily knackermen splashed after her. She almost seemed to run over the water instead of through it leaving little more the ripples in her wake as she ducked into an alley was and leaped gracefully over a living corpse. She weaved through the bodies who although seemingly ignoring her forced their eyes to take in great detail to sell for a cheap bottle to numb their pain.

But she ignored them thinking only that their petty demands would only slow down her pursuers. Her smiled flashed again as she quickly reached a broken down stairwell, climbing in haste she took to the sunken roof tops avoiding old and weakened areas with an acquired sense knowing full and well the hunt would end there as the grown men who were pressing the pursuit were far too heavy to follow anymore.

Oh yes there were definitely advantages of being a woman of petite stature even if it was forced upon her due to the hardship of an orphan's life. Still taking to the roof tops, flying over alleys and the crowds below…on top of the world. Nothing was like it.

An arrow sang through the air and pain blossomed in her thigh sending her tumbling down a sunken in roof and into a muddy alley below.

Arches, when the fuck did they join the common guard?

She could hear their voices of excitement and triumph. They were going to catch her this time for sure.

Her hand snaked around to grasp the shaft the protruded from her slender lags. Once referred to as a deer and seen as out of place in the harsh city streets, now her smooth lines were to be marred by same damn shit eating knackerman.

She stood uneasily placing a hand on the wall to steady herself cursing the guards she could here closing in.

"Damn," she snarled as she limped further into the alley before deciding that she'd make it no where fast at this rate.

A sigh of defeat sounded in the alley, barely audible over the cries of the knackermen. It was followed quickly by a cry of dismay as her leg gave out under her.

Nemi threw out a hand to catch herself on the wall she was about to grind her face against when said wall gave way under her assault sending her tumbling into further darkness.

She sat up slowly and saw that she had in fact fallen into a door and the common enforcers were coming into the alley.

'I didn't even notice the damn door...' she thought silently before creeping forward and easing the portal shut before glancing around in the darkness looking for something to barricade the entrance.

An old stone alter caught her eye and she struggled before managing to get just half of it in front of the door, then gave up. She collapsed on the floor in exhausted dismay, listening silently to the curses coming from the alley she had just escaped, holding pressure to her newly acquired wound.

Near sunrise the blood ceased flowing and she finally felt ready to place her feet back under her.

Curious by nature she crept through the back room she found herself in until she found a passageway out into a vast chamber.

Suddenly she recognized her present sanctuary as the temple of the God of War; Dilandus.

That wasn't the part that caught her interest, no, it was the tribute that lay on the alter that stood at the foot of the marble god's feet.

"My luck is certainly changing," Nemi smiled as she crept forward to help herself to the gold, silver and bronze within the offering plate.

As she was picking through for the gold darinis a sense of presence caught her attention.

Half turning Nemi caught sight of a silver haired man who was walking slowly through the temple apparently admiring the artwork on the walls.

Suddenly his blood red eyes fell on her.

"Who are you?" He asked casually.

"I could ask you the same," she sneered hiding her bounty behind her.

"You're stealing from the offering plate?" He demanded approaching her with sudden menace.

"What does it matter to you?" Nemesis snapped but refused to back away from the threat.

"It's my offering plate," he pointed out as he stalked forward.

"You don't exactly look like a priest," she replied with interest cocking her head to the side taking him in for the first time.

Silver hair, long, falling over his unclad shoulders. A sword harness crossed his chest to hold a blade at his back while another hung on his hip. Pale flesh practically glowed in the firelight as his blood red eyes flashed. A true warrior in appearance.

"Who says I was the priest? You've trespassed here, you must be punished."

"The knackermen couldn't catch me, what makes you so sure you'll succeed where all else have failed?"

"You've already been caught by setting foot in here," he replied suddenly cool in nature as the world crashed around them.

Nemesis could hear him laughing as fire spread faster then was natural. Was he mad?

He stood there amidst the destruction laughing at her fear and panic.

Of course he was.

* * *

Sorry this one won't be continued for awhile but I just enjoyed this chapter and this idea so much I had to put it up. Enjoy. R&R.

Visit my Forum and C2.


End file.
